


I Want You To Sleep Well

by deathhaul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathhaul/pseuds/deathhaul
Summary: "Margot’s monster had been slain, Alana’s was still out there hunting." / Margot longs for the day Alana can feel safe; post season three.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	I Want You To Sleep Well

Margot’s monster had been slain, they had made sure of that. Her abuser was gone from this world and was never coming back again, they had made sure of that. Margot gets to hold the child she never thought she’d be able to have, the power and freedom she never thought she’d be able to have. The victory hangs bitterly on her tongue as she watches her wife, Alana, wake up sobbing every night she manages to fall asleep, which isn’t many. Margot’s monster had been slain, Alana’s was still out there hunting. Margot likes to pretend she doesn’t see the number of weapons Alana keeps on her person- the gun holstered around her waist under her expensive suits, the knives hidden in armbands under her sleeves, and the retractable blade inside her cane. She pretends she doesn’t hear Alana always check her bullets when she is in their walk-in closet getting dressed each morning. Alana doesn’t talk about that night in Hannibal’s kitchen and Margot doesn’t ask. 

“Alana, darling,” Margot’s soft voice causes Alana to freeze slightly out of surprise, before melting to her voice. “He is safe, please come back to bed.” Alana is standing in the doorway of their son's bedroom, watching him sleep. Margot walks behind her and wraps her arms around her wife, resting her head on her shoulder. “Please.” She breathes in Alana’s musky perfume and sighs dreamily into her neck.

“There’s no point lying in bed if I can’t sleep.” She says softly, eyes still fixed on their sleeping son. “I’m more useful here.”

“We have guards, machine guns, the best security systems on the market.” Margot reminds her.

“I can’t risk this.” Her voice is even softer than before, barely audible. Alana turns to face her and under her makeup Margot can see Alana’s dark under eyes from nights spent awake, standing watch over their son like a guard dog. 

“You’re not.” Her hand wraps around Alana’s, running her thumb over her soft skin. Alana succumbs and walks beside her down the hallway to their master bedroom. Margot leads her to the vanity in their room and guides her to sit at it, running her fingers softly through Alana’s hair to remove the bobby pins from her updo. Her hair falls into loose curls around her neck and Alana begins to remove her makeup in the mirror before disappearing into their closet to change. 

Margot shrugs off the robe she was wearing and settles back into their soft sheets in a black lace bra and panty set. Which, in Alana’s words, looks ‘too uncomfortable to sleep in’. She lays in their bed, her head turned over to the closet door waiting for Alana to emerge. Her heart still flutters when Alana walks into the room, she could never imagine it failing to flutter. Alana was an angle in red, she came into her life and saved her from her nightmare. Margot only hopes one day she could return the favor and save Alana for her nightmare. Alana slides into bed wearing her red and black pinstripe pajama set and nestles against Margot’s arms. 

“I want you to sleep well,” Margot says to her, holding her close. “I want to be able to make you feel safe.”

“Do you feel safe?” Alana responds, resting her head on Margot’s upper chest. 

“Yes, one of us has to be stable.” Alana chuckles and plants a soft kiss to her skin. “If I panic I will drag you further, all I want is to pull you from it.”

“I know it’s irrational. I know that. We have the best protection money can buy, always updating cameras, changing guard patterns. I know we are safe. But I am incapable of letting myself be blind again, to anything. Last time that happened…” Her voice trails off and she sighs. “I am fine with Hannibal hunting me down.” Margot looks down at her, fingers softly in her hair. “That I understand, Will only survived because he wanted him to. Jack and I escaped heaven. Hannibal doesn’t like it when God is denied what he believes he is deserved.”

“Hannibal threatened your life.” Margot says, more-so reminding her.

“Not my life as in ‘physical body’.” Alana states. “He threatened my life. The life I built with you, the child we made. He believes he is entitled to my life. I can’t let him take you from me, take our child from us. I dragged you into Hannibal’s world, you are not going to pay the price for my actions.”

“No,” She corrects. “I sought Hannibal out for therapy, I dragged him into my own world. And as horrific as his presence in my life is, I wouldn’t change it. I found you in his darkness, you saved me from my own darkness. And every day I will spend it trying to repay that debt to you. I want you to sleep well.” She repeats as she kisses Alana softly. Margot pulls the covers around them and watches Alana slowly drift into sleep. Margot knows the only way for Alana to sleep well would be after seeing Hannibal's presented corpse. Alana can take his pulse herself and relax with the knowledge that he, without doubt, is not coming back to life. ‘Corpse’ isn’t one of the wedding anniversary milestone gifts but Margot believes in this case, she can make an expectation.


End file.
